The True Story
by TheBattleQueen
Summary: What if everything we knew was wrong? What if the impossible was possible? What if there was another original no one ever knew about because she disappeared from the face of the earth? What if that person is me?
1. Chapter 1

The True Story

Prologue

A few months ago I thought I knew who I was. Jacquelyn Pierce Lupei, the mate of the Romanian Canis Lupus Prince. I thought I knew everything until the memories started rushing back to me. It all happened during the final battle against Mona I felt a strange tingling sensation in the back of my mind. After the glorious victory had been celebrated I couldn't help but feel a sad longing for this believed monstrous witch Mona. As I wondered outside into the snow alone, I remember falling to my knees, crying out in pain as thousands of memories came crashing back into my head. In those fleeting moments of nothin but taking in the pain all I wanted, all I needed, was my mate. Fane. I tried to call out to him though the bond but I felt nothing. I felt empty and cold though that cold wasn't from the snow I was kneeling upon. No this was an internal coldness, something lonely. I breathed deep shallow breaths as I stood shakily to my feet. I gasp loudly in shock as I feel something cold and metallic plunge into me. It burns my insides and makes my body feel as though it is on fire or it shall burst into flames at any moment. The last thing I hear before consumed in total darkness are the words "dormite iam"

**So this is a long dreamed fanfic of mine about The Grey Wolves Series by Quinn Loftis. So I thought I'd give it a knack at putting it to words. I own nothing but my idea for this fanfic this is also a crossover between TVD and TGWS so I don't own anything from that. Thanks for reading and if you've stumbled upon this and have never read TGWS you should read it. Lovely book series and it would help to have some knowledge of it under your belt before reading this fanfiction. Anyway enough babbling please comment and tell me what y think. Continue or trash?**

**~Taylor **


	2. Chapter 2

The True Story

Chapter One

**This story will kind of alternate between Jacque's POV and a third person POV to give a better perspective of what's going on**

Lily bursts through the doors of the Romanian a look of distraught and worry on her face. The loud music and laughter stops when Vasile, the pack alpha, stands noticing the look on his daughter in-law's mothers face. "Lily what's happened?" She looks around the room, her eyes stoping on Fane as she lets out a sob. Fane looks at her with wide eyes making the connection. His mate was not with them. He tried to reach out to her through his mind but found nothing but a cold that he could only describe as death. "Lily, I'm going to ask you again. What happened."

At this point Lily sobers up and gains the strength to speak. "I saw Jacque go outside about 30 minutes ago. She looked troubled for some reason so I thought 'okay give her the space I know she likes for about 10 minutes before bringing her in with some hot chocolate'. Well I went outside ten minutes later like planned and she was gone. I followed her footprints to a couple yards away from here and then they stopped. No wolf prints or anything around them it like she just disappeared."

A month went by with no news or clue to where Jacque could be. And slowly as the months went by Fane and Jacque's family went crazy with the thoughts of what could've happened to her. Where could she have gone?

...6 Months Later...

Fane, Lily, Jen, Sally, Peri, Alina, Vasile, Cypher, Costin, Dillon, Decebel, and Cynthia were driving themselves insane looking through books and records and any internet connection to Jacque they could find. "This is impossible!" Sally exclaims as she slams an old dusty book shut, shoving it aside. Everyone looks at her with exhaustion written on their faces.

"I know this is hard Sally, but Jacque would never give up on us. Just like we'll never give up on her." Jen grabs her hand reassuringly "now how about we get some good old hot chocolate and think about some good memories." Sally smiles at her as the two get up and leave on their mission of hot chocolate.

Lily sits at the table with her head in her hands. "It's alright we'll find her." She lifts her head to see Fane with a reassuring smile and a kind hand on her shoulder.

"I just can't live like this anymore Fane. You understand from the mate point of view but I see this from a mothers point of view. I've watched Jacque grow up. I've watched her fall and scrape her knees. I helped her ride her first big kid bike. I've been there through it all. You don't get what it's like to lose a child. Not knowing where she is, what happened? I almost lost her once Fane. I _can't _lose her again." At that moment Fane and Lily had a greater understanding of each other. They knew what it was like to sacrifice, to lose what they cared most for. And they knew then that they would stand together, not resting, until Jacque was found.

Lily sits at the table with Cypher beside her. She fiddles with her necklace that is identical to the one Jacque wears. A simple silver necklace that has a tree branching out in a circle. Cypher watches as Lily fiddles with the necklace something itching at the back of his mind while watching her. He feels as if something is missing something that he needs to remember. All of a sudden it clicks into place as his eyes light up and everyone notices him sit up straighter with a eureka look on his face. "Lily, where did you get that necklace?" She looks at him in confusion for a minute before speaking.

"I've always had it. When I was growing up in foster care it was the only thing of my parents I owned. When I finally left the system when I was 18 my foster mom gave me a box from my parents. It had another necklace in it and a letter from my mother saying to give the necklace to my own daughter someday."

"You see that's what's strange about your story. This is symbol of the Darach coven. The name derives of Gaelic and Irish, it means oak because the coven was supposedly founded under a white oak tree which is meant to represent strength, purity, and immortality. Do you mind if I hold it for a moment?" Lily slowly removes the necklace feeling a strange emptiness considering she had never taken it off before. "Hmmmm that's different." By now Cypher had grabbed the attention of everyone else in the room. "Peri one here and tell me if you feel something different in the necklace." Everyone sits on the edge of their seats as Peri walks towards the pair. A new found hope in their eyes thinking this could bring them closer to finding Jacque.

Peri reaches for the necklace and her brows furrow. "That is strange. It's almost as if some sort of magic is surrounding you and the necklace."

"What does that mean?" Lily asks what everyone else is thinking.

"It means that you probably didn't wear that in a foster home. No member of the Darach coven abandons anyone without probable cause especially not an innocent child." Cyphers voice echoes through the room spiking everyone's curiosity even more.

Peri is still holding the necklace with her eyes shut and a look of concentration on her face. "Cypher your definitely on to something. I think there's memories in here." Everyone's breath catches as she looks around the room, her gaze ending and focusing on Lily.

"Well are we gonna pull those memories out of just stand her getting wrinkles and saggy butts waiting?" They all turn to see Jen leaning against the wall with Sally standing beside her. Each with a cup of fresh hot chocolate in their hands.

"I can try to get them out but this is strong magic. It's dangerous and is from the same side of magic that Mona's comes from." Everyone shrinks back a little at the mention of the deceased witch's name. "I think if we can combine my power with Cyphers, and Sally's then we might be able to free the memories and see them for ourselves."

"Let's do this."

**Ooo kind of left you hanging a little. Sorry. I originally intended to put Lily's first major memory at the end of this chapter but I thought it would fit better if I included the first two major flashbacks/memories in the same chapter. So until next time my lovelies!**

**~Taylor **


	3. Chapter 3

The True Story

Chapter Two

Everyone that was previously scattered around with stacks of books were now gathered on couches and chairs as Cypher brought in a big mirror. This mirror was old looking and covered in dust like it had been sitting untouched for years. "This is what my people and ancient Fae called 'The Looking Glass' we used it a long time ago when witches would take our people or allies and erase or add memories of their own creation. This mirror was used to project the memory for the person and whoever else was aloud to see these memories. The real memories. Now in Lily's case, once we unlock the memories, which are anchored in place by the necklace, we will project the major ones we need to help us find Jacque and Lily's entire memory will be restored." Everyone nods their heads in understanding. All showing a relieved look at the thought that they could be finally getting some answers. "Are you ready Lily?"

"As I'll ever be. I want to find my daughter Cypher and if that takes projecting memories that have been magically locked away then so be it." Cypher nods as he places his fingers on Lily's temple and when he and Lily open their eyes, the clear reflective glass becomes the first major memory of Lily's.

_Several Years Ago_

_Lily hold a small little baby in her arms as she walks through a garden with a middle aged looking woman. "Lilian my dear, you know you can't contact the father. It's too dangerous."_

_"I know mama but even though he has a mate now I think he has a right to know that he has a daughter." Lily pleads with the woman quietly trying not to wake the sleeping child in her arms._

_"No. My answer remains no. You know what Jacquelyn is. We cannot risk the future of our coven, of all the covens for the possibility of a man knowing he has a child. A child with a woman he left might I add. Nothing you say can change my mind and if I catch you disobeying me I promise you will be caste out and without Jacquelyn." The woman ends her words coldly and walks away. Leaving a wide eyed and scared Lily._

The images change to a darkened room at nighttime as everyone is engrossed in the memories playing.

_Lily is seen shoving clothing into bags and baby necessities into other bags. Her eyes constantly looking toward the door then down to the small baby asleep in a rocker. "Let me help." A voice sounds from the doorway. There stands a woman who couldn't be much younger than Lily. She has beautiful blue eyes and amber colored waves cascade halfway down her back. The woman quickly shuts the door and hurries to Lily's side._

_"Daliah. Why are you helping me?"_

_"I know why your leaving. If it were me and my child I would do the same. Besides we're sisters and Jacquelyn is my niece. I will do whatever it takes to protect my family. Even from our own mother."_

_"Thank you. How could I ever repay you for this?" Daliah gives her a sad smile._

_"You can repay me by going to find Trent. He will keep you both safe. Now you must hurry. I will cloak you both as long as I can, but once you get to where you're going you need to cloak yourselves. My magic won't last long against mothers but yours will."_

_"You could come with us. We can protect each other and Jacquelyn together."_

_"My duty is here. I will cover for you two. Be careful and we shall meet again someday I know it." The woman share a loving embrace and then Daliah places a tender kiss on her sleeping nieces forehead. "Good luck little one. May you be strong enough for what is to come." Daliah and Lily share one last tears eyed glance as Lily begins to drive away. She looks in the rearview mirror the see the one ho e she's ever known fade and shrink as he gets farther away. Soon it's no longer in sight._

_"We're gonna be okay baby. We'll be just fine without the coven. I won't let anyone ever hurt you Jacquelyn. That's a promise I will keep until I'm dead. I will protect you with my life my little bundle of joy. My hope."_

_...15 Years Later..._

_Lily kneels down in the basement of her home candles lit all around her. Her face is in a place of pure concentration. All of a sudden there's a loud knock on the front door. She looks at her clock which reads 12:45 in the morning. Groaning in frustration she closes her hand in a fist and all the candles blow out in the room while Lily ascends the stairs heading for her front door. "Who the hell would knock at this ungodly hour?" She swings the door open to reveal a tall young man with disheveled blonde hair and caramel brown eyes. "Trent. What are you doing here?" He looks at her with regret as a woman with curly reddish brown hair, emerald green eyes, and freckled skin steps out from behind him. "It's time isn't it?"_

_"Yes it is. I'm so sorry I didn't think it would come this soon either but-"_

_"-it's fine both of you come inside. It's safer to talk in here." Lily invites Trent and the woman who is identical to her daughter inside._

_The mystery woman stops and looks at some pictures of Jacquelyn that are hanging on the wall. "This is her?" She questions to Lily._

_"Yes. Jacquelyn. She's a little firecracker to say the least." When Lily tells the woman's her daughters name you can feel the smirk that comes to her face._

_"How funny." The mystery woman turns to Lily and Trent and smiles. She holds her hand out to shake Lily's. "My names Jacque. I'm The Keeper of Balance."_

The vision stops signaling the end of the memory piece. Everyone sits in shock looking from Lily to the picture that remains there of Jacque. "Is anyone else slightly confused but is really intrigued and wants to know more?" The rooms fills with mumbled replies as all eyes remain glued to the mirror.

"Play the next memory Cypher. They need to know what happens." They all look at Lily in wonder.

"What happens Lily? What do we need to know?" Alina speaks up with concern in her eyes and clearly written on her face.

"You need to know what this all means. You need to know what their fates were. What happened to us all in the next year and a half." They remain silent as Cypher mumbles incoherent words and the mirror begins to play a new memory.

_"She's only 15 Trent and you expect me to take away her childhood now." Lily paces the living room floor as she whisper yells at Trent. Jacque sits on the couch watching the two bicker back and forth. She finally gives up watching and decides to intervene._

_"Alright enough. Let's all take this time to rest and then we will decide how to handle this in the morning." They nod their heads in agreement and Lily bring out blankets and pillows for the duo to use for the night._

_"I'll be right down the hall in my room. No one go upstairs for any reason. Keeper of Balance or not you're not waking my daughter up." Trent and Jacque nod as Lily leaves and the begin to settle their blankets and pillows in the couches. The last thing Jacque hears before she drifts off is the sound of Lily's muffled sobs and silent sniffles._

_In the week following that initial moment they had introduced Jacque and Jacquelyn the latter had been utterly shocked and frightened at first but agreed and made a deal to get to know Jacque for a week and then decide if she wants to know why they look alike. Of course Jacquelyn was curious and decided she wanted to know the truth. So here they sat together in the kitchen across from each other at the table. "I'm ready Jacque. I want to know the truth. I want to know why."_

_With a heavy sigh Jacque begins her tale. "A thousand years ago, when the vampire species was born, the spirits knew that one of the first vampires Niklaus, would be a true hybrid. Half werewolf and half vampire. They were all afraid, afraid of how much disruption had occurred to nature and balance. So they looked to me. I had been in the group of the first turned, the originals, but that's a story for another time. All you need to know is that there were seven originals and I was one of the seven. Anyways back to the story, the spirits said that I had a pureness about me that the others did not. Before we were turned I was a witch so were two other originals. When we turned our powers were revoked, taken from us. It was declared that you could never be both vampire and witch. It was against nature. Yet that wasn't the case with me. For some reason my magic remained. The spirits said they needed to create a balance for Niklaus. I was light, he was dark. It made sense. So I kept my magic, but I kept it a secret from the rest of them. I continued on with my life until one day an lone female Canis Lupis sees me and says that I was her child. I was confused at first but I put it together that my father had an affaire with this woman. I then discovered why I was chosen to keep my magic. They intended for me to be something much more than what I was perceived to be. I returned to my home village to seek out my friend Mona who was also a witch and our mentor Ayana. She revealed to me that I was not born into magic like bloodline would be. They were bestowed upon me by the spirits themselves. She also revealed that I would become one of the most powerful beings to live. And since the living part was an eternity, they deemed that I'd make the perfect Keeper of Balance. Someone who would guide supernatural creatures and punish those who needed it. This is where you come in. My believed mother until I discovered the truth, Esther, was not very happy that the spirits handmade me stronger than her. She had spited me as a child yet now she hated me. So she drew upon the white oak tree, like she did when she turned us, and she placed a curse on me and my bloodline. I would one day have a doppelgänger who would have the potential of becoming just like me. She'd be half witch half Canis Lupus. When the time came and she was trained the spirits would decide who will live and who will die of the two. One must be on each side. One dead on the Other Side and one living on this plain. You're my doppelgänger Jacquelyn. "_

_"So that leaves me with two questions. When do we star training? And how do they decide who dies?"_

_**So I stayed up super late right after posting chapter one to write this. I hope this answers some questions and isn't too confusing. Like, love, hate? Comment with some feedback. And thanks for reading. Stay beautiful!**_

_**~Taylor**_


	4. Chapter 4

The True Story

Chapter Three

The room is silent for what feels like forever. No one says a word as the mirror turns back to a normal one. They all stare at each other in awe, confusion, and worry. You can practically see the gears turning in their brains. CRACK. Everyone quickly whips their heads to Fane as the see a cracked mug of cold hot chocolate in his hand. "What happened Lily." His voice is cold and calculating but it's also worn with worry and a hint of fear. Lily shares a similar look on her face, but hers differs in the way her worry is worn. Her face is masked by a woman who has seen so much and lost so much but is still holding on to her humanity as tightly as one being can.

"You wanna know what happened Fane? The fates made a decision and it was my daughter. My baby died at 16 years old! And before I even got to mourn her, Esther attacked with a vengeance and fury like no other." They stare at the grieving woman who now finally mourns her child's death after almost three years. A woman who is on the breaking edge and makes everyone jump as she jolts to her feet. Lily swiftly moves toward the mirror grasping either side of the mirror and they see a tree necklace like hers dangling in her hand.

"Lily what are you doing?" Sally asks cautiously from behind her.

"I have to know Sally. I need to know what happened to Jacquelyn that night. I was drugged by her and Jacque as a way of protecting me. I need to see Jacque's memories to know what happened." Everyone holds their breath as Lily mutters a few incoherent words in a foreign language. They all let out a breath of relief as nothing crazy happens after a few moments.

"Nothing's happening. I'm assuming this means nothing's going to happen?" Jen speaks up and right when she closes her mouth the ground begins to shake like an earthquake "spoke too soon I guess." Everyone's quickly moving to grab ahold of something to steady themselves with, but as soon as the quake came it left.

"Guys look at the mirror!" Sally cries out as she scrambles from underneath a table to get a view of the mirror and the now hazy color it's taken just before an image of two identical redheads comes to view. Everyone gathered in the room scrambles up to get a view of the mirror that displayed two identical girls and one of them was someone they loved and needed to get back.

_2011 Coldspring Texas_

_"Concentrate Jacquelyn. Focus your energy to what you want to happen and will it." A long curly haired Jacque says to a shoulder length straight haired Jacquelyn. The latter wears a face of defeat while standing in front of a nervous looking Trent. _

_"I can't Jacque. This isn't easy besides I don't exactly want to hurt Trent."_

_"Oh so I need to make you more motivated? Maybe I'll go to the library and get Lily. Or even better maybe I'll stop by and get Jen or Sally. Your pick." _

_"Okay okay! Don't you dare hurt my friends." Jacquelyn wears a serious look on her face that shows her pure determination to protect the people she loves. _

_"I wouldn't hurt either of them trust me, but someday if I'm not around someone else could and you need to be ready to defend them and possibly even kill someone. Just remember this, it's you or them. Chose wisely. Now, try again. Concentrate and will the blood to slow." The last words Jacque whispers in her ear as you see Jacquelyn close her eyes. A groan follows shortly after as you see Trent's skin begin to gray in color and darker veins begin to bulge as he slowly begins to fall to desiccation. Then Jacquelyn's eyes open and Trent lets out a big gasp. _

_"Good job. Now let's not do that spell on me again. EVER." They all burst into laughter at the ridiculous look on Trent's face._

The mirrors images fade as a new memory surfaces before anyone can comment on the one that just revealed itself.

_"Jacque! Jacque? Ja- oh hey there you are. Look Trent said that you sent all your things to a safe deposit box with my name on it. Why?"_

_"Because she's planning on sacrificing herself for you Jacquelyn. That's why." Trent's voice sounds from the doorway of the basement/magic room of the Pierce home. Jacquelyn looks at Trent then back to Jacque. _

_"What? No Jacque you can't do that. You said so yourself the spirits on the other side will make that decision. There's nothing you can do about,,,it" a look of realization comes across Jacquelyn's face. "You're going to make a deal with them. To save me. Why?"_

_Jacque scoffs and turns to face her and Trent. "I have lived over a thousand years Jacquelyn. I think it's time I died...for good this time. Besides whoever lives is supposedly going to have a mate. From what I've heard the spirits are bending some rules to give you and Trent that gift of eternal partnership. Do you think I'd be able to stand in the way of my best friends happiness? And before you say anything, I've known all along. You two can't keep secrets and besides I've seen the way you two look at each other." Jacque finishes with a sad smile as she trudges her way upstairs past Trent._

_"Wait Jacque!"_

_"You can't change my mind Jacquelyn."_

_"Fane! His name is Fane." At this Jacque freezes. "I've been hearing the name from the spirits and the name is always associated with you. So I'm assuming he's your mate. If you die, you're leaving Canis Lupis without a mate. You'd lose your happiness. Your siblings would lose you and so would Trent. I may love him but family comes first and we stick together."_

_There's an audible sigh heard "always and forever."_

The room is enveloped in a silence that thickens with each passing second. There are clenched jaws, confused faces, faces filled with wonder, fear, and eyes filled with tears. No one speaks. It's debatable whether that was because no one wanted to talk or if they just didn't know what to say. "So Jacque is Fane's mate." Sally speaks up trying to piece things together in her head. You can practically see the gears in her head turning.

"Yes, she is now that this knowledge has been established these memories could become more emotional for you, Fane, since there's a possibility you can feel the mate bond through the memories" Lily says. A few heads nod in understanding around the room, while others still seem slightly confused.

"I think the mirror is trying to teach us something. Prepare us for whatever is ahead." All eyes move to Cypher as his focus is on the mirror as the hazy color begins to return and they are swept into another memory.

_ 2011 Coldspring, Texas_

_New Years Eve_

_"I thought you would be out with your friends tonight. You know enjoying the extended curfews given for the evening." Jacque says from the couch as she holds a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Jacquelyn slows her pace for the kitchen as she makes her way to Jacque. _

_"Well, I would be out with Jen and Sally but Trent thinks it'd be too dangerous tonight. Considering that it's night and a bunch of drunk teenagers would be out and all. Long story short, he thinks I'm going to get hurt or killed or something. He worries too much sometimes." Jacque smiles at her younger doppelgänger. This isn't her normal 'I know what you don't' smile, this is a genuine one full of wisdom beyond her own mothers years. Something she was surprisingly itching to hear. _

_"You're lucky to have someone like Trent who cares enough to worry about you. Most people don't get that ever. Or even worse, they think they have that and are proved tremendously wrong." She finishes with a sad smile. Looking at Jacquelyn with a knowing look in her eyes. Eyes that have seen and understood and comprehended much more than she could ever dream to. _

_"I'm guessing you're speaking from experience?"_

_"Yes, an experience that I hope would never come your way."_

_"What happened? If I may ask."_

_"I was young, naive, and a foolish girl. I didn't know much about the world. I knew of my magic, and sickness, my own morals and beliefs and such. But I didn't really understand what it meant when I would see someone feel the loss of a child or a family member. Or just loss in general. I didn't understand tat until I lost my youth, my naivety, the spark in me that let me look at the world with wonder in my eyes." Jacque speaks to no one really, as she looks off into space as if remembering something. _

_"I'm sensing another story here." Jacquelyn says as she emerges from the kitchen with her ow cup of hot cocoa and a bowl of popcorn. _

_"Yes, but this is a story that not even my own siblings know and this is from a time when we were human. I've only told Trent half the story. I could never gather the courage to tell a soul this. I was 16 and it was a warm summer night as everyone gathered for the seasonal thanks given to nature. There were bonfires, food, wine oh the wine! There was so much of everything. The men had hunted extra and the women had prepared more food for the village wide celebration. It was one of my favorite times when I was small. The extra food, and the wonderful mouth watering smells that filled the air in the days before as well as the ones following. The following day Mikeal was supposed to announce my engagement to a man who was two years older than me. Elof, was his name. We had grown up in the same village but I had never really spoken to him. To everyone else we were the perfect match. We would suit each other well as a married couple. I could never defy my parents, it was one of the worst things to do in my time and especially with who my father was. He was a tyrannical maniac who beat each of us down in some way or form. Be it words, actions, or just instilling fear. He had some way of always overpowering us. He was like a bully that you couldn't stand up to. We all feared him, and we all lived in that fear. But anyways, Elof was probably liked by my father so much because they were so similar. They both got joy out of others pain. But that night Elof got joy out of my pain and my loss. The loss of my nativity, my childlike nature, everything I thought that made me who I was. He took my innocence in a stride, and walked away with a satisfied smirk on his face. He walked away feeling victorious for stealing what little joy I had of the night. He ruined the summer seasonal for me. He tarnished me and I felt dirty and used and useless." She had once again gained a far off look. One of the that showed all of her many scars. _

_"He raped you, didn't he?" Jacquelyn asks with a sad look in her eyes. You could see the longing she had to be able to connect with her somehow to bring her comfort. _

_"Yes. Yes he did. In many ways, I hate him for what happened that night. In other ways, I am strangely grateful. Not for the traumatic scar he left on me, but for the Mikaelson bloodline that resulted from that night."_

_"Wait. So you're saying everything, every ancestor of mine came from you? So that night he not only raped you, but he..."_

_"Yes Jacquelyn he got me pregnant as well. When I sad before that Trent doesn't know the whole story, I meant that he might think I was married, had a kid and then was widowed and my child was given away for its protection when we were turned." Jacque finishes with a guilty smile as Jacquelyn looks at her with raised eyebrows and a baffled look on her face. _

_"You mean after 984 years of friendship, you've never told him what could be the biggest secret like ever in your friendship? I mean I would understand if you were just allies over the centuries, but seriously? He's like your vampire guardian, he's looked out of you for almost a millennium. Why haven't you told him?" During Jacquelyn's rant, she got up and began to pace the floor. _

_"I haven't told him because that means he has to know what actually happened to my child and what happened through my pregnancy."_

_"Well what happened?"_

_"It was about 6 weeks after the summer seasonal and I was in Ayana's hut where I spent most of my days_..."

_Flashback_

_Mystic Falls 1,000 Years Ago_

_Jacque is hunched over a big old book casually flipping the pages while a middle aged woman cut herbs and mixed them into jars. Jacque lets out an audible groan which makes the woman, Ayana, look up at Jacque's pale face with worry. "Are you alright Jacque? You seem quite pale, shall I go get your mother?"_

_"No Ayana, no need to worry mother I just felt dizzy is all. Probably just need to get more sleep tonight." Before Ayana can respond Jacque is grabbing a bucket nearby and emptying her stomach contents into it. Ayana's eyes widen as she ruses over, rubbing soothing circles on Jacque's back. _

_"Shhh you'll be alright. I'm going to take you home so you can be properly taken care of." _

_"No! Ayana please you mustn't send me back to the hut like this." Jacque quickly stands to her feet trying to prove that she's not sick. _

_"How long have you been feeling this way?" Ayana questions as she circles Jacque, looking her up and down. _

_"About two week now." Jacque looks down avoiding any eye contact with Ayana. Her eyes widen in realization. _

_"You are with-child. How did this happen exactly? Did you forfeit your virtue?"_

_"No Ayana. This was certainly nothing I had a choice in. Ive wanted to tell you for days now, because I don't know how I'm going to get through this."_

_Ayana gasps as she puts together what Jacque means. "Someone forced themselves upon you. Oh my dear Jacque. What are we going to do? Mikeal will notice soon,"_

_"I know Ayana and I'm afraid. So afraid what if Mikeal tries to kill the child or worse, me?"_

_"Now now. Do not stress yourself, tis bad for child. I will think of something. In the meantime, you go about your normal life. Help me with the herb s and healing, help your mother and Rebekah with chores around the house. Be normal. I will tend yo the issue at hand."_

_"There's one more thing Ayana."_

_"What is it child?"_

_"Elof is the father. Elof is the one who did this_."

**Well another chapter done! Sorry this one took longer to update. I had finals all last week and I've been having to babysit my new puppy Nadja. I will definitely try to get as many more chapters as I can out before break is over. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! **

**~Taylor**


	5. Chapter 5

The True Story

Chapter 4

_Mystic Falls 1,000 Years Ago_

_A small cabin is seen surrounded by trees, with a garden besides the home, and a small river just past the trees. The ideal place to live, if only someone knew what was actually transpiring inside the cozy cabin. If you listened closely from deep in the woods you could hear the painful screams and cries coming from inside the homey looking place. For inside that place, the painful cries were of labor pains. As a pale faced, sweat covered, teary eyed Jacque went through the most painful thing she had ever experienced in her short 16 years of life. Tears streamed freely down her face as Ayana moved swiftly around the room placing wet rags on Jacque's neck, and preparing blankets and any other necessity she could think of before it was time for the real work to begin. Every few minutes a painful cry would come from Jacque as her contractions became closer and closer together, signaling that it was almost time to begin pushing. "It is time child. That baby is ready to meet the world."_

_After hours of waiting and waiting the work finally began and soon after Jacque's cries of labor pain ceased and a different cry was heard. The cry of a newborn child taking in its first moment on earth. "It's a boy!" Ayana cried as she began to clean the baby and then wrap it in blankets._

_"Let me see his face Ayana. I want to see my son." As Ayana moves to put the child in Jacque's arms but before she even sees the little boy's face her father, Mikael, bursts into the room ripping the child out of Ayana's arms._

_"You think you deserve to see this child's face? He will be better off never seeing yours. You have not only disgraced yourself, but this entire family you little whore. Next time you go to spread your legs for someone remember this day. Remember never seeing your child's face and never knowing what happened to him because I can assure you, you will never see him again after today. Maybe I'll kill the little bastard, put him out of the misery of being your son." At this Mikael briskly leaves the cottage and the sound of a horse riding away can be heard._

_Ayana rushes over to Jacque as she holds the young girl as her sobbing form shakes with each passing minute until exhaustion takes over and her minds shuts down for rest, and her body soon after follows into slumber..._

**Romania Present Day**

"Soooooo anyone else extremely freaked out by these little flashbacks? Because this has literally gone to hell in a hand basket." Everyone looks at Jen for a minute all silently agreeing I her opinion.

"Well while I agree with you oh wise one, I'm kind of curious as to how exactly Jacque is here alive and well not dead and stuff."

"That's easy Sally. Vampires." Everyone holds back a laugh as Lily responds to Sally's comment with a serious expression. "I'm serious you guys do realize that right." The choked laughter stops as they all look dumbfounded at Lily. While others carry skepticism on their faces.

"That's not possible Lily. Our Fae records show vampires not existing until around 1162. So that disproves that ridiculous theory."

"Have you ever thought that your records could be wrong? Maybe the Fae aren't as perfect in history records as you thought."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your race isn't as perfect as you make it out to be. It means the maybe for once in your perfect existence that maybe you have it wrong. You've ranted since the beginning that witches are evil and need to be destroyed. Well guess what, you're standing in the same room as a witch from a very old bloodline. Oh and look I haven't tried to hurt anyone." At the end of Lily's rant the entire room is standing with their mouths open wide staring at her. "What are you all looking at? Y'all are acting like I've grown a second head that breathes fire." They all continue staring for a moment not knowing what to say.

"Um ah we aren't looking at you..." Sally pipes up

"Yeah more like what's happening behind you." Jen finishes as Lily then turns to see the mirror taken a mind of its own as it shows the snow covered mountains that they fought Desdemona those 6 months ago. "Why is it showing us this exactly? We all know what happened here. We all fought Mona and she died and we won."

"I don't know but there must be a reason. We could've not seen something that happened here." Cypher says as everyone gathers around the mirror once more to watch something magical unfold.

_The cold snow covered mountains were not pure white as the ground was now covered and soaked in the blood of Jacque's people and their enemies. As everyone tried to stay together and fight with one another, Jacque was farther away from the clearing where everyone else fought. In fact, she was in the woods surrounded by trees and only two others wolves helping her fight. As the fight continues Jacque and the other two wolves stop as their opponents become black dust and float away. The wolves look at each other but before they can leave the area the two other wolves are flung into trees instantly breaking their necks and killing them. Their bodies morph from their wolf form back to their human form. Jacque tries to reach Fane through their bond only to find that someone else had put a barrier up between them. She was worried now as she quickly made her way to find Fane, but she was stopped by a force field that not only knocked her back several feet but also turned her back to her human form. To her surprise she was fully clothed when she turned back too._

_"Jacque." At the sound of her name she quickly turns around to be faced with the one person she had hoped to never meet._

_"Mona." She breathed out her name as fear overtook her body and froze it where she stood._

_"No need to be afraid. I need to explain something to you before she resurfaces." Mona says taking a step closer to Jacque as the latter takes a step back. "Please don't be scared. I don't want and never have wanted to hurt you."_

_"Then why are you trying to kill my best friend and practically wipe out the race of Canis Lupis?" Jacque's voice is shaky and fearful as she careful treads around Mona._

_"Listen to me carefully we don't have much time. A woman named Esther took my body as her vessel back to earth so she could exact her revenge on you. Her body is ready now for her to inhabit but she had found you and wanted to destroy you and your happiness. Oh Jacque there is so much you don't know but so little time. She took your memories along with many others, I broke through her grip long enough to do this one last thing." Mona rushes to Jacque grabbing her by her head and whispers "mentis et laxtant auferat velamen."_

_At this Jacque grabs her head as she screams in pain falling to her knees. Tears rushing down her face and blood starts to fall from her nose as she is assaulted with little flashes of memories that didn't make sense. Relief comes when she falls unconscious from the pain her mind has undergone. Mona walks over to her unconscious body and crouches down next to her face. She brushes the hair out of Jacque's face and cleans the blood from her face off. "Soon the battle will begin and you must be ready to fight her. And I will fight by your side 'til the end of days."_

_What seems like hours later Jacque groans in discomfort as she slowly wakes on the snow covered ground. She looks around confused, not remembering how she got here and if she was dead or alive. All she could remember was the intense pain that came before relief of darkness enveloping her. When she notices the dead wolves around her, Jacque remembers the battle taking place "Mona" she gasps out her name as her eyes widen in fear and confusion. Her mind is itching to remember something but she doesn't know what. Jacque sits for a moment trying to remember whatever it was, but her concentration breaks at the sound of wolves howling. She quickly jumps to her feet, running in the direction of the howls. _

_The first person to see her is Sally who is farther away from everyone else "Jacque? What happened to you? A-are you okay?" Sally examines her with her eyes in a concerned motherly way._

_"Yeah Sal, I'm fine just a rough fight. I'll be alright though." Jacque replies with a convincing smile. Before Sally can protest Jacque shifts into her wolf form, taking off to find Fane and the others._

"Mona did all this? But why would she help or even pretend to be nice especially to her supposed enemy?" Vasile questions aloud as he paces the floor. Theories and questions sparring in his head. Everyone looks to Lily when Vasile stops pacing.

"Oh well didn't you hear what Mona told Jacque. Esther was possessing Desdemona's body this whole time!" No one really makes the click in their mind as they stare blankly at Lily.

"Which means what exactly Ms. P?" Jen asks trying to get an answer that everyone else wants as well.

Lily sits there for a minute her eyes moving around the room as her lips move making incoherent words. With each passing second her eyes get wider with a newfound realization. "It means we need to find Jacque. Now." Lily pushes past some people to a trunk covered in dust in the corner. She pulls out a big old book that looks just like all the others but the can tell there's something different about the book.

"Lily that's what we've been doing this whole time here. Trying to find Jacque. It's not that simple to find her when Fane's bond has like disappeared and the entire thing looks like she just disappeared off the planet." Sally pipes in as she tries to bring whatever logic she has left into the situation.

"You see that's the thing." Lily explains as she swipes a space clean on the giant table for her mysterious book. "She did disappear, and now that I remember I think I have a way of finding her." She finishes with a smile but as soon as it's there it turns into a frown. She lets out a groan of frustration "if only I had realized this sooner. Back to the first question. Mona helped because she's known Jacque for over a millennium. I've actually met her once or twice in my so called forgotten life. Anyways Esther is a very old and very powerful witch she lived in the same time as Jacque. Well apparently she has this thousand year hatred for Jacque, the details I don't know, but this means that if what Mona told Jacque is right then Mona/Esther wasn't here for more power from the healers." Lily pauses for a moment as everyone grasps onto what Lily is saying.

"She was here for Jacque." A voice sounds from the doorway and everyone whips their heads to face the mystery person. The rooms grows cold as people see and realize who's standing there.

"Mona." Sally is the one to breathe out her name as Mona boldly steps inside the room.

"Yes I'm back. I owe you all a thanks for killing me those months ago. It expelled Esther from body, forcing her to find another body to jump into." The wolves continue to stare in shock as Lily gets up to greet her.

"Mona it really is good to see you again." Lily says as she embraces the fellow witch like family.

"Well I couldn't let you take down Esther without me. Her reign of terror has to end. And Jacque's the only one that can stop her."


	6. Chapter 6

The True Story

Chapter Five

"So let me get this straight. You-Jen points to Lily-and wicked bitch of the west turned Glinda are friends?" The room suppresses chuckles at Jen's firm yet comical words

Lily sighs before speaking "in a way yes. But in more of a friend of a friend way."

"I grew up with Jacque when she was human. I was with her after she was turned. Though she never told me her and her family's experience of turning, she briefly described it enough to be the legend that we now call The Originals. The tale of the Original Family. It's typically a story witches in the know of the originals tell to their young coven members to make them behave and not take advantage of their magic. They were happy sort of at one point, normal almost. Mikeal was one of the most successful men in the village, but he was also the most feared. Not only by the village people but by his wife, his children, the witches and the people who knew of the things he did and what he could do to them. He was a terror. A tyrant. You'd think that he would sell his own children to save himself, but he didn't. Instead when the unimaginable happened, when the Mikealsons lost their youngest son to the wolves that turn under the full moon, Mikeal hatched a plan. One that would make his children stronger, faster, and more powerful than the wolves that roamed about on a full moon. They asked for my mentor Ayana's help, but she refused. Said that it would destroy the balance of nature. That the spirits wouldn't stand for it. The would be great consequences if they went through with it. Esther couldn't do the spell without Ayana, so when she refused Mikeal said it was up to Esther to figure out how to do the spell and to do it alone." Mona paused for a while gathering her thoughts. Reminiscing about the past.

"How did she do it then? If Esther wasn't strong enough to do the spell alone to begin with then how did she do it alone when Ayana refused to help." Alina questioned Mona trying to wrap her head around this discovery. "We hear so little about how vampires came to be that we never really know the true story. If what you're saying is true, then Jacque is one of these original vampires. That makes her over a thousand years old. What does this mean for Fane and all of us? As her friends an family, where does this leave us?"

"Well for Fane, you get her longevity as well as the lengthy list of enemies. Yay for you. You have the increased strength and abilities, but not on a vampires level. You almost pull some strength from her. As for the rest of you, you're officially under the protection and allied with everyone she has allied herself with over the centuries. Now this is a good thing for the battle that is likely to come, but it also is a bad thing. You belong in her close knit inner circle of trusted friends and family. This makes you targets to anyone who wishes to hurt her. Now that she has technically resurfaced this means people will begin to look for information on where she's been these past few years."

"So we have people who don't know us but want to kill us. Nothing new here." Fane proclaims casually as his face portrays the confusion and fear he holds for his mate.

"Anyways" Mona announces trying to continue her tale "on to your question Alina of how Esther completed the spell. She used every ounce of magic she had. She had tuned to the darker side of her magic for this though. Since the magic she practiced normally wouldn't work for this spell. Esther and some of her children practiced what some call Natural Magic. It is where a witch draws her powers from the nature and elements around her, and he or she also ha the ability to draw on their ancestors and their bloodline for power as well. In this case Esther could call on neither. This is because she moved into an entirely different field of power to complete the spell. She used dark magic and drew on the power of the White Oak Tree that grew in their village to complete the spell. I don't know all the details of what happened in their hut that night, but I do know what happened afterwards. After the spell had been complete the consequences were made known. I didn't see many of the Mikealson's besides Jacque and Kol, he's one of her older brothers, but when I did see Jacque and Kol it was two weeks after the spell had been completed. The sun had burned them which left their family trapped inside during the day for those weeks. When I spoke to Jacque for the first time about it she described the one thing that Esther and Mikeal didn't anticipate, the hunger. The thirst for human blood was so intense. It was something she describes as a dark essence inside of her. Jacque said that in those moments everything around you would blur out, and all you could hear was the sound of the blood pumping through someone's veins. She said that it was hard to resist and they all fought it as hard as they could.

Until one day they couldn't take it anymore. I found Jacque in the woods near the village with five dead werewolves around her, all drained of blood. She was covered from head to toe in their blood. It was almost like she was in a trance, she didn't recognize my voice she had this feral look in her eyes. It was almost as if no matter what she knew about me at that moment I was only one thing, blood and her food source. So of course I did what any witch would've done. I defended myself. Fighting for my protection against her was like a second nature. It felt like my brain was on autopilot I knew exactly what spell to do to keep her from hurting me. It was also wha brought her out of what witches now call 'the blood rage'. Its where a witch that turns into a vampire loses all control of consciousness, going into a feeding frenzy so to speak. It can be taught into submission but most kill themselves from the guilt of murdering before they can train themselves to submerge that part of their supernatural being."

"One more question, how exactly are we supposed to find these so called allies of Jacque and this Mikealson family?" Fane speaks up, his newfound eagerness to find Jacque with this me lead has brought about a spark in him.

"Easy, we do a locator spell. Find where the Mikealson's are, then they call on their allies."

"If there's a locator spell, then why don't we use that to find Jacque?" Sally questions in a curious but cautious manor.

"The people that took Jacque are obviously not amateurs, they had the means to find her which means they have a witch. They had something strong enough to sever her bond with Fane and they have kept her hidden from us this whole time. These people had a purpose and didn't intend for Jacque to be found. Which is why we are now exhausting every resource there is." Mona grabs Lily's phone off the table and holds it out to her. "Call her Lily."

Lily takes a moment to understand who she's talking about before shaking her head "no. I won't pull her into this. Daliah has gotten into enough trouble by helping me almost nineteen years ago."

"Lily she is your sister. She will stand by your side because you are family." It's time for you to see your sister again.

"What if she's turned against me. What if she hates me for not contacting her after all these years?"

"'What if' are two very powerful words put together, but they still remain just words Lily. So what if she is angry at you. You can make up that lost time. If you don't speak to her you'll never know." After half an hour of Lily speaking to her sister, they had reconnected and were planning to meet at the location where the Mikealson's were staying. One locator spell later they had discovered their next location to move to. New Orleans, where a war between witches, wolves, and vampires waged.

"Well it's settled then. We head to New Orleans tomorrow. Bright and early. This meeting is adjourned, blah blah blah, go pack and I will see you all in here at eight o'clock sharp. Goodnight." Mona waves to them all as she heads out the door of the mansion to wherever she was staying.

An hour later after everyone had packed and headed to bed, Jen, Sally, Decebel, Costin, and Fane sat in the lounge area. They were all thinking of the same thing, but none of them dared voice their thoughts. After a few minutes basking in the silence Jen speaks up "alright. Are we gonna talk about this or not? Jacque's been gone for six months and we're one step closer to finding her today. Tomorrow we could be in the same city as her. Now I don't want to be sitting in silence anymore. We've been in silence for months. From what we've discovered, that girl may not be the one I grew up with, but she's the one who stood by our sides through battles. Who picked us up when we were down and who would do everything in her power to get us back. So that's what we're going to do, we're going to get Jacque back. I won't stop until our friend is by our side again." A newfound silence envelops the room. This isn't a silence of not wanting to speak, but one of awe, and compassion. A shared compassion for their cause. Finding their friend and bringing her home.

The rest of the evening is spent toasting and reminiscing on times they remembered but that seemed so far away. When the group parted ways for the night, their minds all migrated to the fact that they were getting their friend back. Maybe not the next day, but they were closer than they had ever been. And for those small hours spent relaxing and soaking in memories, everything was okay. Sure they were missing someone they loved, but they had gained a newfound confidence. A newfound strength. All was well, and everything was going to be okay.

_**Somewhere in New Orleans**_

I've been here for who knows how long. It could be months, years even. Mere hours or minutes. Time doesn't exist here. Hope doesn't exist here. The only thing I hold onto here is my duty to balance. I don't know most things. I know technology and things like that. Yet, I also have memories spanning back over a thousand years. I have memories of things I didn't think possible, and things I should have only seen in movies. Nothing makes sense anymore. It's as though my memories have been torn apart by wildfire. Everything I knew was destroyed and in its place old and new memories rise up from the ashes like a phoenix. In the midst of my thoughts I am suddenly becoming aware of things around me. No please not again. I don't know how much longer I can hold on. The only peace I find is in my unconscious thoughts that speak to me in tHe dark. The dark depths of my mind hiss and howl in their cage. Clawing at their cages, trying to escape. I've kept these demons, this darkness, at bay for months, years, centuries. I don't know how much longer I can hold them back before they take control. Normally where I would find comfort and peace in my bond with Fane, I cannot do that now. When I tried to find the bond, all I found was a severed and frayed line. Cut in half, my connection to my rock gone. If he can't help me, then who can?

My eyes fly open faster than a fearful child could hide under the covers. I know what I will awake to, but I am still not prepared for the tightening of my chest as I gasp awake. I am only met with a steel shut box and water filling my lungs again. 1,247. That's how many times I've lived this since they put me in here. One thousand two hundred forty seven times I have drowned and come back. In a little while, they will come back for me and I will wake to sweet relief in oxygen. But there is no relief in oxygen anymore. There is only pain and torment. My fists bang against the hard metal repeatedly out of instinct, but of course the door doesn't budge. I am too weak and tired to continue.

1,248...

...1,249...

1,250...

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with school and trying to keep all A's. But I promise I will try to keep updates coming from now on. Stay Beautiful Lovelies**

**Taylor **


End file.
